米爾頓綜合醫院
(interior) (east) }} The Milton General Hospital is a location in the Commonwealth in 2287. If the quest The Silver Shroud is active, this is where Sinjin and Kent Connolly are located. Layout Entering the hospital places one inside the main lobby. To the right and back is a door leading to a women's restroom. The last stall in the women's restroom has a hole leading to the men's restroom where two first aid kits can be found. In the lobby, there is another door to the left side of the entrance. Inside the door is the main elevator room with a collapsed ceiling, exposing the second floor. There is one working elevator to the right and one room with some minor loot. The elevator takes one down a level into a hallway with an advanced locked door to the right and a staircase down to the left. In the locked room there is an Expert-locked safe and a tool case. Following the hallway leads to a room with a morgue on the right. At the top of the stairs and to the left is a broken terminal with a Nuka-Cola Quantum behind it. To the right are some stairs and an elevator. This elevator leads to the 3rd floor. Past the broken elevators, there are rooms to the left and right. The right side room has a hole in the wall which leads to a room with a collapsed floor. Jump down to the floor below and exit this room into a hallway. In the hallway there are two rooms on the left and one room on the right with an Advanced-locked door. Inside this room is a short syringer, a first aid kit and a chemistry station. Progressing forward, there will be a door on the left which leads to the elevator room with the collapsed floor, acting as a shortcut for exiting the building and an opening to the right leading to a hallway that opens into a room with the elevator that leads to the basement and possibly the encounter with Sinjin and his raider gang. 值得注意的物品 * 逾期圖書 – 一樓接待台旁邊的桌上。 * 量子味核口可樂 – 在地下室，next to a broken terminal, in a narrow computer-filled room just above the morgue. * Syringer – in the operating theater, in an Advanced-locked room (there will be two turrets in the hallway where the door is). There is a trap activated by a platform right at the entrance to this room. Notes * If the player character uses fast travel to arrive at this set location, it is possible to be killed as soon as the game loads when at a lower level. The fast travel marker is situated in between three separate super mutant suiciders. * Bunker Hill traders like Cricket often pass by the hospital and the nearby Fallon's department store where they will invariably attract the resident super mutants' attention, especially the aforementioned suiciders, resulting in a firefight. * If Vault-Tec Workshop is installed, a manhole on the street outside the hospital can be used as an alternate entrance to Vault 88. * Occasionally when you are nearby the area a suspense sound will play at random moments. * The pre-War security is still active. Appearances The Milton General Hospital only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs While traveling through the hospital with Piper, other companions' flavor dialogue will be played instead of Piper's. Gallery Milton General Hospital Lobby.png|Main Lobby Milton General Hospital Skeleton Teddy Bear.png|Skeleton and a teddy bear in the main lobby Milton General Hospital 1st Floor Elevators.png|Elevators Milton General Hospital Shower Room.png|Shower room located adjacent to the elevator area Milton General Hospital 2nd Floor Hole.png|Hole in the floor between the first and second floor Milton General Hospital 2nd Floor Lobby.png|Lobby second floor Milton General Hospital 2nd Floor Room 1.png|First room on the second floor Milton General Hospital 2nd Floor Room 2.png|Second room on the second floor Milton General Hospital 2nd Floor Room 3.png|Third room on the second floor Milton General Hospital 2nd Floor Room 4.png|Fourth room on the second floor Milton General Hospital 3rd Floor Lobby.png|Lobby third floor Milton General Hospital 3rd Floor Room 1.png|First room on the third floor Milton General Hospital 3rd Floor Room 2.png|Second room on the third floor Milton General Hospital 3rd Floor Room 3.png|Third room on the third floor Milton General Hospital Elevator Basement.png|Elevator on the second floor leading to the basement area Milton General Hospital Basement.png|Basement Milton General Hospital Basement Office.png|Office in the basement FO4_AD_Mr._Handy_2.png|Advertisement in-game poster Category:Fallout 4 locations en:Milton General Hospital ru:Больница «Милтон» uk:Лікарня «Мілтон»